Goodbye my friend
by TwinkleToesToo
Summary: A sad oneshot, my take on the murder storyline...no actual spoilers, just speculation.


My note…I know I said I didn't have time for a new story, but this one has been eating away at me since I saw the January preview….so here's my take on the character death(a oneshot).

GOODBYE MY FRIEND

The scene was surreal…it was still very early, but already, the funeral parlor was packed with family, friends and classmates, all there to say goodbye to one of their own.

Jimmy stopped abruptly as he neared the doorway. "I can't do this, man", he mumble almost pleadingly. Marco laid his hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "We'll all go up together", he replied in a comforting way….something that Marco was always a natural at.

Their eyes scanned the room. Ashley and Ellie sat near the front, holding on to one another. Manny stood next to the large oak casket sobbing into Emma's shoulder. "He's so cold Em…he's so cold", she repeated over and over again.

Sean sat somberly in the corner with Liberty and JT. Kate Kerwin and Jeff Isaacs stood by the large flower display, talking to Joey Jeremiah, his new wife Diane and daughter Angela.

Spinner, Jimmy, Marco and Dylan, slowly made their way down the main aisle. Paige, Hazel and Terri came in, a few seconds after, and walked down with their friends. Ashley turned when she saw the group near, she left Ellie, and walked over to them.

She immediately gave Jimmy a small kiss and grabbed his hand. "How are you holding up, Hon?", Paige asked quietly as she broke her hug with Ashley. Ashley shrugged. "I'm alright now", she answered, giving a small smile as she looked down at Jimmy and squeezed his hand lightly.

Ashley looked over at the scene by the casket. "Manny's a total train wreck…she blames herself". She turned her attention to her best friend sitting alone in an empty row of chairs and guided the rest of their friends over to her .

Just then the Reverend came up to the podium at the front of the room. "If you'd all kindly take a seat, we'd like to begin", he asked, looking over at the father of the decedent….he nodded silently. The young man's stepmother followed her husband to the couch in the front row, her arm loving wrapped around the grieving sister.

"Today is a sad day…..today we gather, to say goodbye to a son, a brother, a friend", the Reverend began, looking around the room. He hesitated momentarily as the door opened and another friend slipped in. Rushing over to some familiar faces, he took a seat next to JT. The Reverend started again, not phased by the interruption. "Today we say goodbye to….".

"Sorry I'm late", Toby whispered, to his friends, apologetically. "….Craig Jacob Manning….".

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The service was fitting...Joey and Emma gave the eulogy while a heartbroken Ellie, softly played acoustic versions of Craig's songs in the background. Ashley sung a sweet rendition of 'Amazing Grace' and Angie read a poem she wrote, about her brother.

A single file line had formed for the final viewing. The first people to go were family friends, acquaintences and extended family. JT, Liberty and Toby stood in line behind Ms. Hatzilakos and some other faculity, Sean stayed back wth Emma and Manny. Next came Spike, Snake and Jack...and finally the group of friends that had known Craig since the ninth grade.

Paige and Hazel silently walked by, as tears fell from their cheeks. Terri brushed her fingers across his neatly folded hands and whispered, "Goodbye Craig". Dylan, Marco and Spinner followed the girls. "Cocaine, Dude...what were you thinking?", Spinner whispered angrily. "Spin, don't", Marco pleaded. "It's too late, we can't change what happened".

Spinner sighed heavily and shook his head. "It's just wrong, man", he replied, walking away. Marco nodded in agreement and followed his friend. The line was thining, Ellie was next. "I'm so sorry Craig...I should've stayed", she sobbed as she fell onto the kneeler and broke down. Marco came to her side. "He told me to go Marco...and I did", she whispered painfully. "If you didn't, they might've killed you too", he replied, putting his arm around her and escorting her out.

Jimmy pulled up as close to the casket as he could get. "You got me through so much, man...I can't believe you're gone", he choked out, clearing his throat quickly. Ashley swiped at her eyes and laid her hands on Jimmy's shoulders. "It's okay to cry, you know", she stated, tenderly. Jimmy looked up at her with glassy eyes and nodded.

He pulled a picture out of his jacket pocket and laid it next to Craig's arm. It was one of the poses from the photo shoot they did over a year ago; Craig, Ellie, Jimmy and Marco...a candid one, were they're all laughing at one another. "It won't be the same...but we'll keep the band together", Jimmy added quietly, before wheeling away.

Ashley stood stiffly, next to the casket. "Where do I begin?", she asked herself, looking over to her right. She was the last one in line before the awaiting family could go and she didn't want to take up too much time. "It's a little late for regrets, but I do have them. I know now, that we didn't belong together...but I don't ever regret being with you...only the way I left", she sighed, heavily.

"I just want you to know...I'm sorry, for hurting you", she added, tears staining her cheeks. "You'll always have a special place in my heart, Craig...Goodbye", she whispered, kissing her fingertips and pressing them to his cheek. Ashley looked over her shoulder one last time before walking over to Jimmy and the rest of the group.

"I can't Em...I can't", Manny cried as Emma, nudged her toward the casket. "I can't say goodbye", she sobbed, hysterically. "I love him so much". Emma nodded. "I know...it's okay", she sniffled as she released Manny over to Sean and walked over to the casket. "We're all gonna miss you so much...but I know you're in a better place", Emma weeped, laying her hand on Craig's shoulder. "And don't worry about Joey, Angie or Manny...we'll take care of them", she said, kissing his cheek and walking back over to Sean and Manny.

Sean and Emma took Manny out to the car. The reverend gave the family time for their last goodbye, then walked over to the casket. The group of friends gathered in the doorway for one last look at their friend...before the lid was slowly closed...and he'd be gone forever.

-------------------------------------------------

...Yes, I know...you probably thought it would be Toby...that was my intention...I like a little plot twist, every now and again. Okay, so we know there's going to be a drug abuse storyline and a murder...so I combined the two(in this story, Craig dies in a drug deal gone bad). There is so much speculation out there, that either JT or Toby are going to die...I felt the need to show a different perspective. And eventhough I love Craig(just not with Ashley or Ellie)...he seemed to be the other likely choice. I hope you liked it...and please review.

Disclaimer...Degrassi does not belong to me...and 'Goodbye My Friend' belongs to Linda Ronstadt.


End file.
